Embodiments of this invention are generally related to cable network diagnostics and more particularly related to enabling a cable service technician (CST) to confirm the two-way operation of customer premises equipment (CPE).
Cable networks have evolved from downstream broadcast systems provided over coax cable to hybrid fiber cable (HFC) networks capable of both downstream and upstream (two-way) communications using both analog and digital signals. With respect to video services, modern set top boxes send upstream signals to the headend to request video on demand (VOD) services, pay per view (PPV) services, and switched video broadcast (SVB) services and to issue control commands (play, stop, fast forward, rewind, and pause) that affect the video stream. Two-way STBs are addressable, can be associated with a subscriber, and can be associated with a physical location with an HFC cable network.
Cable modems and media terminal adapters (MTAs) are also two-way devices that depend on both downstream and upstream continuity for exchanging data packets with cable system network components and with other users of the cable system.
The operation of a CPE unit in the two-way mode depends on a number of factors. The CPE unit must be correctly associated with its subscriber. Typically, the CPE identifying information is the MAC address of the device. For example, if the MAC address of the CPE unit is incorrect or not associated with the subscriber, the CPE unit will not be recognized by the cable network and will fail to operate in a two-way mode. A CPE unit may also fail to operate in a two-way mode if the CPE unit is not properly provisioned. Further, a CPE unit may receive downstream communications but be unable to provide upstream communications because of problems external to the CPE unit. By way of illustration, upstream communications may be disrupted because of problems with the inside cabling (e.g., the inside cable has been split multiple times), because the CPE reverse data carrier (RDC) signal level is too low, or because of problems with network devices that support upstream communications.
Problems with two-way communications are a major source of customer service requests and maintenance expenses. While many such requests are valid problems with subscriber CPE, a significant number of such requests do not require technical support, are caused by failures in the outside plant and not the subscriber CPE, or are made by subscribers who are not authorized for the support requested. Additionally, the complexities of two-way communications sometimes lead to a valid service request being assigned to an over-qualified or under-qualified CST.
While maintenance and support of subscriber CPE is a cost of cable system operation, reducing the demand for support services and using support service resources effectively improves both the customer experience and the profitability of system operation.
What would be useful are tools that reduce or eliminate unnecessary service calls to a subscriber location by providing information to cable service technicians to qualify a service request relating to subscriber CPE before a service call is initiated and to verify the operation of the subscriber CPE in the two-way mode after a service call is completed.